


blue vest shenanigans

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cloud 9 As Family, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jonah Simms Is A Mess, Jonah Simms Needs A Hug, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Romance, This will get dark sometimes, as I post more chapters yanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: everyone had Cloud 9 had honestly known each out her long enough to consider each other friends, hell some would consider each other family (“Yes Dina we know you do actually like us.”)or(a series of unconnected oneshots about Superstore because I watched it and there is Not enough fanfic for it.)
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Garrett McNeill & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski & Jonah Simms, Jonah Simms & Cloud 9
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	blue vest shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> Warnings!  
> Mentions of depression/mental illness, weight issues, food issues.

Jonah wasn’t going to deny, he was seriously not looking forward to going into work today. It wasn’t that he  _ hated  _ his job, seriously, usually it was almost fun to go into work and see his...friends? He was always hesitant to call them that, he hated to admit it but there was always that tiny part of him that was worried this was about to all fall apart.

Which brings him back to why he didn’t want to go to work today, the thought of getting up and socialising with people made him want to mildly throw up. If this was any other job he wouldn’t have cared about calling up and telling them he was super sick and couldn’t come in.

But this was Cloud 9, and he would absolutely feel bad if he was to ditch them, he had a duty to do and whatever else Dina had yelled at them a few days ago. That and the fact that the last time he pulled a sick day, it’s because he had food poisoning and was in  _ hospital _ ; so- it's certain to raise some red flags for them.

The last thing he wanted to do was cause everyone to worry about him, and distract them from their jobs and their own lives. 

He didn’t want to give anyone a reason to leave. 

Those particular thoughts were really making a breakthrough today, interrupting most of this actually decent thoughts at the  _ worst  _ time. 

It was leaving him just feeling... _ off,  _ somehow. He just really didn’t want to deal with everyone’s teasing today, no matter how much he knew they were teasing him, it still made a flash of pain go through him when they did it sometimes. Brought too many memories of his parents lecturing him on everything he was doing  _ wrong.  _

It was a feeling he had thought he had left behind in business school, or really any time prior to starting work at Cloud 9. 

He knew he needed to go to work today, and he knew that he needed to appear  _ casual.  _ So that’s what he would do! Just keep things casual and cool and make sure nobody knew that all he wanted to do right now was sit on the floor and cry. 

He could do this, he just had to avoid eye contact with everyone, mostly Amy, Garret and Dina because those three were  _ freakishly  _ good at telling when somebody was hiding something. 

Seriously, sometimes it terrified him how much they knew.

He just needed to keep the shitty thoughts away, and appear normal enough to get through the day without giving anything away.

This would be easy, he had nothing to worry about. 

********

In hindsight that was easier said than done. Apparently trying to appear normal when he didn’t even really feel like he was here, was  _ so much  _ harder than you would think. 

He’s suddenly reminded of the time that one of the workers left weed brownies in the break room, and nobody knew and everything was kind of high for most of the day. 

He left that day knowing a bit  _ too  _ much about his coworkers. 

“Hi Jonah! I’m glad you’re here, I have something I needed to ask you.” Right as he walks in, Glenn very quickly spots him, speed walking over to question him about whatever crisis the man had worked himself into. 

“Yeah hi Glenn, what’s up?” He really hoped he was sounding cool, he wasn’t 100% sure how he sounded at the moment considering everything around him feels very echoey. 

“Do you really think I pressured everyone too much to buy Jerusha’s needlepoint the other day? Because I feel  _ terrible.”  _

“Uh well,” he doesn’t really want to answer this honestly, because the answer is 100% yes and he really doesn’t want to upset Glenn today, he doesn’t have the energy to deal with it, no matter how bad that sounds to say, “Maybe just a..little bit.”

“ _ Oh no.  _ Oh no what have I done, I didn’t mean to  _ pressure  _ anyone.” 

“No yeah we all know that, you’d never  _ purposely  _ do it. Maybe just..apologise to everyone? You know, get it up in the air and all that stuff.” He hopes this sounded genuine and empathetic. 

“Yes that’s an excellent idea Jonah! Thankyou!” Glenn almost yells out, drawing the attention of some customers and employees, he really needed to learn volume control.

“No problem Glenn. Glad to help.”

He continues towards the breakroom, avoiding as many customers as he could ( _ “No Mr Lucas, the toaster does not come with bread. Yes you have to buy that separately. Yeah I know, it isn’t fair.)  _

The break room was louder than usual today, everyone’s voices were making his ears ring. Though that could have just been Sandra and her going on about her cat with dementia for the 9th time this week. 

“Jonah! What do you think about peanut butter and jelly?” Mateo’s voice questions him from across the room, why they’re even discussing that, he  _ doesn’t know.  _

“Uh, I’m not really sure?” 

Everyone rolls their eyes at his response, it shouldn’t make him want to flinch as bad as it did. 

“But you must have like,  _ some  _ opinion. Right?” Cheyenne pipes in, her eyes widening in Jonah’s direction, she looks just a  _ bit  _ like an idiot, if he ignores how smart he knows she actually is. 

“Yeah exactly, everybody has spent time on PB&J, it’s like an American rite of passage.”

He really doesn’t want to explain that highschool, and his parents made him so conscious of his body image that he hadn’t really eaten more than maybe 3? PB&J sandwiches in his life. That and his parents were strangely against it, saying it was “below them.” 

Whatever the hell that meant at the time. 

He really doesn’t think they have much to lord over people considering all the lying that goes on in his family. 

“I just.. don’t think about it, I guess.” His reply sounds forced and he's painfully aware of it. It’s just that everyone’s attention on him is making him low-key want to leave the room immediately, except for the fact that it would be  _ super  _ suspicious, and he doesn’t want to risk someone following him out. 

As it stands the pressure on his chest was growing, and he feels minorly like he’s about to hyperventilate.

Everyone’s attention is soon drawn away by someone making a joke about something he was  _ not  _ paying attention to. So he just slid away to drop into one of the chairs at the tables, already wishing that the day would be over. 

Amy nudges him with her foot, he glances up immediately, trying to look her in the eyes, he knows for a fact that her nudging him was a warning, and that next up its him getting bruised shins again. 

High heels really did hurt when they were kicked into your legs. 

“What?” 

“Did you hear about what Dina said earlier? With Sandra?” 

“No?”

“Oh well, here’s a bit of an update for you-“ Amy starts retelling the story, and Jonah loves her so much, even if she doesn’t really know how much. He knows that Amy doesn’t like small talk, how the pressure of it stresses her out. He loves that she’s trying. 

Maybe today  _ could  _ be salvageable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be cool lmao, I am,, very fixated on this fandom atm so I am going to mf write So Much for it- there needs to be more works in the fandom- 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!
> 
> come chat on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


End file.
